Amélie
by Keisuke Akm
Summary: AU. Nodame fell in love with Frank's neighbor Chiaki Shinichi when she have heard him play Piano. Instead of talking him, she decided to send him each week a recording of her playing Piano.


Hi, I wanted to write a fanfiction on Nodame Cantabile, and I wanted to write an AU. I mean, there is so few of AU fanfiction in the NC fandom. So there it is. I've been inspired bu the movie Amélie.

In this AU, Chiaki don't have a phobia of plane. So he still traveled around Europe and he didn't meet Nodame.

Sorry for the oocness. Enjoy !

* * *

Frank was coming back from the Conservatory when he saw Nodame sitting in the corridor in front of the door of his next door neighbor, Chiaki Shinichi, the son of the owner. In fact, he have been his neighbor since a month now. He spoke with him a few time, enough to know that he is a conductor and the maestro Vierra student. He came back in Paris because he became the Roux Marlet conductor. However, from what he had heard from Anna, it was pretty hard and Chiaki was struggling a lot with music lately. But, it did not explain why Nodame was at the door of his apartment. _Does_ _they know each other?_

"Hey, Nodame, what are you doing here ?" He asked cheerily, with a big smile, but only to be interrupted by Nodame "Shhh!"

Stunned, Frank stayed silent, not knowing what to do. It's only after some seconds that he understood why she wanted him to hush. Chiaki was playing piano and Nodame was listening him. But why did she stayed in the corridor, couldn't she asked to go in. It's weird, but well, Nodame was a weird girl.

Both of them remained here, listening the piano in the next room. Frank eyed at Nodame and was surprised to see her smile lovingly. True, she was a smiling person to begin with, but since the beginning of school, she had been feeling down. _Was Chiaki the reason why she feel better?_

After fifteen minutes, the sound of piano ended. Frank invited Nodame in his apartment "I've buy cookies, do you want some ?"

She was sitting on the couch, Frank served her a mug of hot cocoa to drink with snacks. "Nodame, I've would never thought that you know Chiaki." She took a sip as she told him, with a big smile "It's because I don't!"

"...Pardon?"

That was all he could say. He needed some explication, why his friend was eavesdropping his neighbor's piano. Well, of course, Frank knew that Chiaki had talent, he was living next to him. But Nodame was living two floors upper, how did she know about this man, more, why did she care if she didn't even know about him. Nodame was a shy girl. That one of the reason that made him fond of her. But, if she intended to stay before the door of a man she didn't even met, he had to say something.

"Nodame, why don't you try to speak to him?"

"Hm, I don't know how to" She said, looking at the cocoa in her mug.

The truth was, Nodame have been aware of Chiaki's existence only since two weeks ago. She had been coming back from school. She was tired and Paris life was taking away her energy. She didn't feel the joy to play piano like she was doing back in Japan anymore. After all, if she was in Paris, it was because of her professors and her family. She got scholarship and the right to study in Europe, she had been happy when she arrived in France, but now, she was struggling, she couldn't read partitions and even her professor Auclair asked her what was she doing here. Yes, she was depressed. then, she passed in front of the door of Chiaki and she heard his beautiful music. A kind of music that makes her remember why she loved piano and why she loved music. She imagined the musician in front of the piano, humming and loving music as she used to. She couldn't help but wanting more. Later, in her room, she spied on him from her window. Having seeing him, she could now having an image to associate his music with. And that's how Noda Megumi fell in love with Chiaki Shinichi.

But, even thought the fact that she did like him, he didn't even know her existence. And there is the problem, Nodame didn't know how to make him notice her. Everybody in the apartment would tell her to just go see him and talk. But Nodame in her strangeness wanted to do something more, something at her image.

"What are you thinking about Nodame?" asked Frank, with a curious tone in his voice.

"Fufu, well, since I've been listening his music for days, I want him to listen mine!"

At this moment began the fabulous fate of Megumi Noda.

* * *

She worked all the week on her score. Wanting the approbation of her friend and professor Auclair. The latter was enjoying doing this, happy to see her student having this little flame in her eyes, like she used to have during her concours in Japan.

"I'm glad to see you full of will again Bébé-chan, but tell me, why this piece?"

"Actually I really thought about it, I talked with friends, but I remember that in Japan, my first professor told me I played this one very well. So I guess I can seduce him with Beethoven, don't you think?" she explained, stars in her eyes. But Auclair didn't really understood why she wanted seduce somebody with this piece. He was certain that she was good enough seduce anybody whatever the piece. "Is that so, well, good luck, Bébé-chan!" he chuckle.

"Gyabo! Stop with the Bébé!"

"Well, I guess it's over for today" he stood up. "You played very well, seducing your prince will be a piece of cake"

She thanked him and put her music sheets in her bag and quickly run off the classroom. ready to see Lucas. He brought his recorder for today, they even reserved a room. She talked of the matter with her friends of conservatory. Whereas Frank and Lucas were confused, Tanya was really into it and encouraged Nodame in her approach. In the aim to make him listen her piano, she had thought of placing Frank piano in the corridor, and playing it next to Chiaki's door, but he refused. She didn't really understand why, she had been ready to give him her precious Puri Gorota. In the end, they all agreed on the idea of recording her playing piano and then giving him. How? She will think about it later.

Lucas was waiting for her at their usual place, sitting near of a table, reading a Saint-Saëns score as she screamed his name loudly, agitating her hands to get his attention.

He scolded her gently before taking her hand and guiding her to the reserved room.

"You know, I don't think you should do that much to makes him notice you. 'Hi, I'm Nodame and I live in the same flat' would have been enough" said Lucas while he was setting up the recorder.

"Mu, that's so boring, No way I would do that!" She looked at the machine, waiting for Lucas, she closed her eyes. Nodame have been doing rehearsal of the piece all the week, it had to be perfect. She began to play when Lucas showed her his thumb, signaling the beginning of the recording.

She gave all of her heart as she played. Once they ended the recording, she saw Lucas sulking.

"Nodame that's not fair, why must you play this good for him!"

She just laughed joyfully.

* * *

Nodame was at the window, spying his apartment. Today was Monday. That day he returns to his flat more later than the other days. She had put the recording she had done earlier in his mailbox. She thought of leaving the disk on the landing door, but Yun long told her that he might walking on it, so he recommend her to put in his box. Since then, She was waiting his return, to see his reaction when he will listen her Beethoven Pathetique. She was jumping around, she couldn't wait anymore.

Suddenly, she saw his flat lighten on and his silhouette at the window, her disk in his hand. He was intensely looking at it. She saw him install himself on the couch before putting the CD in the player.

She couldn't wait for him to asking for everybody in Paris 'who is this genius called Nodame? Her piano play was so beautiful! She must be my soulmate!' or maybe he already know about her, and he fact she give him a CD was the proof of love he waited for, and then, he would declare himself.

Nodame squealed with joy at the idea.

However, the next morning, when she descended the stairs with a smile on her face, she found her dear Chiaki having a discussion with Anna. Without thinking she hid herself behind a wall.

"Tell me, do you know about a 'Nodame' here, yesterday I found a CD in my mailbox, the name was on it"

"Hum, I don't know a Nodame here, sorry Shinichi." Indeed, Anna did not know that everybody was calling her that way, instead, the caretaker calling her 'Miss Megumi'. "Tell me, there were nothing strange on it I hope"

"Oh, no, just piano recording." Nodame held her breath, she have been dreaming of this moment an entire week. "To be honest, it was an atrocious version of pathetique" he said nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big deal, as if Nodame haven't being working on it all the week like she never did before.

"Gyabo!" She couldn't hide herself anymore, she could feel her mood drowning down.

"Oh, Miss Megumi, hello!" Exclaimed Anna as she saw the poor girl coming out of her hideout, making Shinichi Chiaki turn over Nodame, looking at her curiously. "Going at school? Have a nice day". She did not hear a mumbling Nodame thanking her back as she walked pass them. Shinichi continued to talking to Anna, with a sweet smile on the face.

"However, it was the best piece I heard since a long time, I really loved it"

This last sentence did not go on deaf ears, and when Nodame were out, she ran away, screaming out her joy.

"So, you are going to continue the recording?" asked Frank between two french fries.

"Gosh, Nodame, just speak to him, like a decent human being" This one was from Lucas, stealing a fries from Frank plate.

"But, Nodame really enjoy it, it's like a secret between two lovers. Plus he said he loved it! I have to play again for him" she reply, ignoring Lucas 'what secret, everybody here know'.

"But, you know, I don't think that Chiaki is the best man for you" advised Tanya "He may is rich and handsome but he had a bad temper! It won't work, even I can't handle him, and I tried."

"Of course it won't work with you, I'm his soulmate." She loudly said, offended. Frank laughed a bit, thinking how, two months ago, he was hoping to be Nodame's boyfriend. "So, what is the next piece?"

"Mu, Schubert, Piano Sonata No 16 in A minor" she took a sip "Auclair told be that this Sonata would suit me"

Slowly, it became a routine. With Nodame working on piece each week for Chiaki, posting each Monday a new song, Schumann, Chopin, Mozart, Liszt. The more she was playing, the more she enjoyed music, enjoyed reading scores. Auclair was maybe the one approving this scheme. Having his student working seriously on music. She found love in music again, but Auclair wondered if all of this will help her to find a goal in her life. After all, she came in France to play piano, but what she will become once she will finish her studies. The fact she fell in love was good. But what would happens if things go badly. Charles Auclair was couldn't help but be worried for her future.

 _She is still a baby after all…_

* * *

At the 12th weeks, things changed drastically. Nodame had just finished recording Saint-Saëns Isle Joyeuse. A Song about love. Kuroki Yasunori, a senpai from her old school in Japan who was like Nodame studying at Paris conservatory, asked her to join him in a trio of chamber music. He as oboe, Nodame as piano and one of their common acquaintance, Paul as the basson. She accepted immediately.

"We our instruments, all we can do is Poulenc...Do you listen me you two"

"What, Nodame like the beef-cheese skewer the best too?" asked Paul, ignoring the oldest.

"Of course, it's the best Yakitori! The cheese melt in the mouth and the beef give taste, but the meatball skewers are not bad too..."

"Hm, every Yakitori is good, don't you think Yasu?"

"I- I think we should focus on the trio..."

"I totally agree Kuroki-kun!" bawled Nodame with salmon sashimi in the mouth, frowning with determination. Yasunori breathed a little 'Megumi-chan...', felling his heart gradually beating louder, ah, that's true he used to be in love with her.

"We should find a name for our group!" she continued, with the same determination in the voice.

"I'm for Yaki trio!" Fussed Paul, as if this was a big deal.

"Me too! Sorry Kuroki-kun, this is democracy, you have to accept us as the Yaki trio!" she stood by Paul, showing how resolute they were about the name. Yasunori sighed. Well, yeah, he _used_ to be in love with her.

"Now that a I think about it, Megumi-chan, you said before coming that you searched Frank, did you find him?" Yasu picked rice, looking at the girl.

"Hum, yes, I asked him to post something very important for me since I couldn't do it today..."

"Oh, sorry Megumi-chan, I didn't mean to bother you, if I had kne-"

"It's okay Kuroki-kun, you didn't bother me at all, Frank and I live at the same place, it's not a big deal!" She kindly smiled at him "Now that I think about it, how is the orchestra you play in?"

"Well..."

The three of them continued to talk for about one more hour, at the end, Kuroki succeeded to tell them they should play Poulenc, they agreed. Paul payed for them after having losing at rock-paper-scissor. Nodame was happy of her day. However, when she arrived at the door of her apartment and saw a Frank shivering, she know something went wrong. Dropping her bag, she asked him in a grave tone.

"What happened?"

"I-, everything gone way too fast" he played with his finger, looking at his shoes "one second, I was putting the CD in is mailbox, another second, he was next to me. And before realizing, I was on his couch."

Looking down, she opening her door, mumbling ' _gyabo',_ Frank followed her in the salon. "At first, he though I was you, but I explain him that I'm not. He looked appease by it when I told him that, but I was way too freaking out to felt insulted. So instead he asked me a lot of question about you!"

"Mukyah! What did you tell him?"

"Well, I said that you are a friend and that you like a lot Puri Gorota, I tried to not say to much, so he don't know that you live here, I didn't even tell him your name!"

"Oh, what did he say about Puri Gorota? He is Japanese, he must like it right!"

"Everybody had to like Puri Gorota, Nodame!" He fussed "Tanya and Yun long are way too stupid to understand how good this show is"

"I know right! Did you see the last episode? With Papa trying to seduce Mama!"

"Yes! I cried in the end, I felt so many emotion, I was happy when they hugged! They were arguing at each other since the episode 123, it's good to see that they still love each other, right?"

"Yes! I begun to read fanfiction about them, most of the time, I prefer reading the ones between Kazuo and Gorota, but Mama and Papa are cute too!"

"Right? Hum...wait! Wait! Wait! We were talking about Chiaki! Actually, he don't know about Puri Gorota, but he seemed very interested when he heard that you enjoy the show"

"And the Manga, don't forget the manga Frank!"

"...and the Manga. So, he say that he would look at it later. But the most important is..." Frank put his hand in the pocket of his jeans. "He want to give you that, he invited you at his orchestra's representation". He handled at Nodame a ticket.

"His orchestra?" she asked, reading at it "He is gonna play in?"

"Well, He is the conductor. To be honest, I've never been at one of his representation. But I'm sure he is very good, right, Nodame?" Frank sassed and looked at Nodame, but only to notice that she didn't heard him. The head in another planet, saliva flowing from her mouth and the ticket against her heart. "Ahee!"

 _He want me to come see him…_

* * *

Nodame arrived early at the Roux-Marlet orchestra. She waited for this night since the day Frank gave her the ticket. Chiaki will performs the Ravel Bolero and Rachmaninov piano concerto 2. Sitting at her place, she wondered how he will conduct music. She already knew that he was a talented pianist, but she surprised herself by listening one time violin in his flat, and _what violin_. Just remembering made her drooling.

Her train of thought stopped when the conductor went on stage. She gasped, it was the first time she saw him like that, in tail coat and his hair hair. She knew that Shinichi Chiaki was a charming man, but the wasn't his habitual aura. The assurance around him made Nodame falling more harder in love. Her heart skipped a beat when he turned toward the audience, greeting the public. Nodame couldn't help but think that he was searching somebody in the crows.

Then, the music began. If Nodame thought that Chiaki was pianist exceptional, she bowed down before the conductor. His music transported her far, far away, the emotion she felt, the way it chilled her, how she could feel her tears coming out. She never, never felt that way before. But what made her head turn over was his Rachmaninov. He piano was good, but, she dreamed to be in the pianist shoes. Having a concerto with Chiaki, the ideas made her having all sorts of thrills and bubbles inside her, like, _yes, of course it was that_.

Later, in her flat, she played that piece for herself, imagining performs it with him. Now, she knew what to do, she will work hard and be famous and then, Chiaki would ask her to perform with him.

She felt like she found the meaning of her life. True the loved piano, but she always hated how people always forced her to play the way they wanted her to, she hated the lack of liberty when they forced her to play. But since she heard Chiaki that fateful day, she got the impression that he make her conciliate with music and its composers. She loved it.

That night, she played like no tomorrow.

Charles Auclair was the first to notice the change in Noda Megumi. If before, she was a pianist of talent, now she was an accomplished artist. He could see the color in her notes, feeling the tempo against his skin and the marvelous tone made him feel thousand and one emotions. She was still a baby, but she was growing up. Her Jeux D'eaux was exceptional. Without a doubt that her prince would fall for it. Speaking about the prince.

"Master Yoda, you know, his conducting was perfect. You think I could play with him one day?" she interrupted her piano.

"I don't know, try to finish your piece and we'll see." replied the professor, half annoyed because she stopped herself and half touched by this girl naively in love. Apologizing, she started again, doing her fish-mouth thing.

 _Doing a concerto huh_. Charles Auclair was sure she could do it, her playing was good, but haphazard. However not as it used to be. Smiling to himself, he wrote on Nodame notebook different pieces. "Pick two piece in this list. I want you to works on them."

"Gyabo! That's much?!" She screamed, reading the ten different titles on the page. "No way I could do it in one week!"

"Well, well, you want to be a good pianist for your prince right? I'm sure he will be pleased listening all of them" He handed her the notebook "Now that I think about it, did he already heard your own composition?"

"You mean the Moja Moja suite? I don't know if I should record it" This piece was way too personal for her. Making him listen her own composition was another deal than makes him listen her playing Ravel. But in an other way, it was fair for him. He know nothing about her at all.

"Give it a try, Bébé-chan" he smiled paternally at her "well, I guess it's over for today, don't forget your homework"

"Yessir"

She was already tired. Between the homework master Yoda gave her and the rehearsal of the Yaki trio, she won't have time to herself. She hoped that at least, Chiaki will be playing piano, or violin tonight. Nose buried in her notebook, choosing the pieces she will play next week, she walked toward her recording room. Her friends of the conservatory and Yun long bought a recording machine for her own as birthday present. However, she still record herself at school, the sound of piano was better there.

She wondered about what professor Auclair told her ' _give it a try',_ would it be a good idea? Frank told her that Chiaki really liked the way she played piano.

Actually, since Chiaki knew that Frank is friend with Nodame, he became a carrier pigeon. The first time, Frank was pretty stressed out by the deal, but gradually he found it funny.

The first time he had met Chiaki, he was with Tanya, and both of them have been kicked out of the flat by an angry Chiaki.

However now, they were friend. All begun the next day after his performance. Chiaki came out of his flat blushing and then asked Frank if Nodame did came listen him. Surprised to see his neighbor talking to him by himself, Frank smiled and told him that Nodame fell more in love with him during this performance at Roux-Marlet. Frank remembered how Chiaki shouted that this girl was an idiot and that instead of giving him CDs she should met him directly. Frank agreed with him, but explain that she didn't wanted to. So Chiaki blushed again, looking at shoes and mumbling a 'weirdo'. After that, Chiaki told him how he liked Nodame's piece of the week.

When Frank told Nodame about that, she did fuss and jumped around, screaming how cute was this shy man.

Maybe...Maybe she would let him listen. Her Moja Moja suite. Yes, she will let him enter in her universe. However, if he was going into it, he will jump his feet first.

But for this, she will need help.

* * *

"You want us to do what?" exclaimed Tanya. "Nope, no way, this is way far-fetched! that's weird"

"I think it's funny, not you Yun Long?" said the Frenchman, enjoying the idea

"I'm out. of. this" The Chinese stood off the Kotatsu, ready to flee off the room, but it was without knowing Nodame who jumped at his ankle, not letting him go.

"I need all of you! Please, all of you don't want to help a friend?"

"Not if I shame myself for three generations, now let me go." He shook his foot, trying to kick out Nodame.

"What about our friendship Yun Long, think about all the roasted chestnuts we shared?"

"Shared?! Who are you kidding, you always ate my part!" Nodame let him go, doing an unnecessary growling face. She watched Yun Long at the door and clenched her hands into fist? As a last resort, she "if you help me, I pay you restaurant for a week"

"Nodame my dear friend, of course we will help you, it's nothing you know! Haha." Cheered Yun Long, ignoring the screaming 'Hypocrite' coming from Tanya, and patted the head of an Nodame who counted the few euros in her wallet. Frank, who had pity, give her a bill.

"Well, with what shall we begin?"asked Tanya who placed herself under the kotatsu, only to be kicked out by Nodame who slided out of the warm table a map of Paris. "My dear fellow" she began, placing her hand in the same way Ikari Gendo do, but only Frank had the reference "our the first step is HERE!" she pointed on the map the station of metro Boissière "In the forest..."

"Nodame, you are aware that _Boissière_ don't stand for _Bois_ but for the cross right?"

"Gyabo!"

* * *

Long time ago, as long as two years ago, Nodame made a costume of Mongoose. She may had fun when she made it, but now, it was time for the costume to make her shine. Today would be the day she met Chiaki. The plan was simple. From the metro station Boissière, he should follow the flyer of Kazuo riding a train. With the help of Frank, Yunlong and Tanya, they printed as much as needed in the aim to fix it on every wall from Boissière to Gare de l'Est. Nodame put some flyer in the train too.

From there, she asked Lucas to play with the piano available at the train station. After longtime reflection, she asked him to play Beethoven. And Nodame, she will wait near of the piano in her mongoose costume. She was holding the score and the disk of her recording of the Moja Moja Suite in one hand, and in the other, balloons that she handled to children who wanted one.

Actually, she was thankful to the costume, it hid how much she was freaking out. Looking between Lucas and the clock, she tried to walk around, waiting for Chiaki to come. But, it was pretty hard to walk in the crowd. So instead, she stood against a pole. Even in the crowd, she attracted attention, indeed, it was not everyday that people could see a costume of animal at Gare de l'Est.

Nodame looked again at the clock. He was ten minutes late. _Maybe he wasn't interested and he didn't come_. Sighing, she moaned a little 'Gyabo', ready to tell Lucas that he didn't need to play anymore. But before she took a step toward her friend, she had been stopped in her tracks when she saw a man running at the piano. It was him. _He came!_

Chiaki was out of breath. He stopped next to Lucas, watching the young boy playing. Then, as if the realized something, he turn his head around, searching for something. Until his eyes posed on her. Nodame hold her breath, he was looking at her directly, she had all his attention. If she didn't had her mask, he could have seen her teary eyes and her red cheeks. But Nodame had one on her head, so he will never know. He looked at her, as if he was having an epiphany. Then, she heard him murmurs in a soft voice.

"A mongoose..."

Nodame pluck up her courage to raise her arm and handle him the precious package. The movement made him startle, he slowly took it, confused, still looking at the animal in front of him.

"A- are you Nodame?"

There it was. It was the moment where Nodame had to chose if they should stay the way they were or move on to the next stage. But, giving him her Moja Moja Suite was already a big step and right now, she didn't think she could do more. So, she shook her head in the negative way, turning her eyes away. However, Chiaki didn't seems to believe her, frowning he took a step toward her before being pushed to the ground by people running to catch their trains. Nodame took the opportunity to run away and before he had time to straighten himself, he already have lost the sight of her.

Feeling frustrated, he looked at the package.

"Pitiful" mumbled Lucas behind him.

"Oi!"

* * *

"I can't believe it! You made us stick all of theses stupid prints in all Paris just to give him a package and you didn't even talk to him Nodame!" screamed angrily Tanya, biting in the pizza she have commended earlier. Because all of them were tired of the day, they had pizzas delivered at Nodame's.

"Don't call theses prints stupid, it had been hard for me to edit all of these to fit in" grumbled Frank "But I still don't understand why Kazuo, Puririn is the best..."

"It's because Nodame said that Kazuo fitted Chiaki better" hummed Yunlong while he was cutting his pizza. He didn't loose his day. After sticking the prints in every station of the line 4 of the metropolitan, an old lady had bought him an ice cream and on his way home, he had found a bill of 20 euros. "Well, Nodame, if you need our help, don't hesitate!"

But the girl wasn't listening. Stretched out on bed, she was looking at the ceiling. Remembering Chiaki's face when he had talked to her. The little blush on his cheeks. _Should I have talked to him?_ Since the meeting, she couldn't help but imagine different scenarios of what could have happened if she have gotten the guts to say ' _Yes, I'm Nodame_ '. Would he be have been happy? Would he have wanted a date? Would he have kissed her? _A kiss!_

"Mukyah!"

"Is she alright?"

Ignoring her friends comments on her behavior, she ran to the window to spy Chiaki's was reading score, but the expression on his face suggested how confused he was feeling. Is he _listening the Moja Moja Suite? Why this face?_ Her thought have been interumpted by Tanya bellowing "Nodame, come eat, your pizza is cold!"

"Coming..."

She placed under the Kotatsu and ate her pizza without tasting it. Her mind on the conductor.

Tanya seeing how sad she looked, she go at the window, watching too Chiaki's flat and the man in before focusing again on Nodame.

* * *

One month had passed since that day. She tried to record again, but she didn't feel doing it. Each time she remembered the face he had. Instead of thinking about it, she drowned herself in music. With the rehearsal of Yaki trio and the homework Charles Auclair give her per week she hadn't time for herself, this is what she needed right now.

Today with Kuroki and Paul, they were having their exams of music chamber. She was tapping on her when Kuroki called her "Megumi-chan, still reviewing?"

"Hau, Kuroki-kun, hi!" She closed the score book "Well, I was waiting for you and Paul"

"Ah really? Then, I'm sorry making you wait" he sat on the chair next to her "I was reading my score for the orchestra I work in. I had them yesterday. Since the orchestra didn't had enough for everybody, my conductor gave the one he had at his's."

"Ahe, that's kind of him" she replied cheerfully.

"Yes" he smiled, opening his box to prepare his reed "Speaking of him, I didn't thought you knew him, Megumi-chan"

"What"

"Well, I'm talking about Chiaki-kun" he said casually, as if he didn't opened the Pandora box that was Nodame heart. She startled, why now, she succeed to not think about him for weeks and now Kuroki was talking about it like it wasn't a big deal, but it _was._

"Y-you talked about me?" _Why? How?_

"Well, I asked if he had a CD of the piece we'll be playing" explained Kuroki "He said the disk was next to his player, but I mistaken with another one. There were your Moja Moja suite in it" he laughed "I was so surprised when I heard you sing, but the memorable thing was Chiaki's face, he was so red! You know, at Roux Marlet he is very hard with us and he don't like to show his emotions"

"Well, he is shy..." she smiled, remembering softly the look he have on his face when he play music in his flat.

"Haha, I guess. I remember he was amazed when I tell him I know you from the conservatory. We listened together the Moja Moja suite" Wide-eyed, Nodame couldn't believe what his friend was saying. "I found it a little weird at first, but it was really good, I didn't know you could play like that"

"Hau, thanks Kurokin..."

"Chiaki agreed, he said it was the best piece you performed. I'm sure he is listening it again and again" seeing the surprised look of Nodame, Kuroki explained himself "He had been humming melodies of your CD for all month. Look like he is completely infatuated with you"

Kuroki wanted to say more but have been interrupted by Paul arriving, apologizing for being late. Smiling, Kuroki stood up, inviting his friend to do the same.

Nodame felt like on a fluffy and pink cloud. If the idea of thinking of Chiaki used to scare her, now it makes her happy. _Hau, I haven't been recording for a month. He_ _must have_ _missed me._

Walking toward the examination room, he wondered what kind of piece she should play for him.

"Megumi-chan, by the way, I wanted to tell yo-" Called Kuroki, but only to be interrupted by Paul

" _Non_ , Kuroki, this isn't the moment. Later!"

Indeed, it was their turn to performs in front of the jury. The examination of chamber music was special, it was opened to public. Like Paul who assured that his family would come. Nodame asked her friends too, but all of them were taken with classes.

Entering on stage, they saluted the public. Nodame installed behind her piano, waiting for the signal to begin to playing.

They struggled a lot with the rehearsal. Kuroki and Paul couldn't agree of how they should play the piece. It's only after showing it to different common friends, like Lucas, that they found a mutual agreement by playing the piece faster. Nodame idea.

And then, the Yaki trio ended with the best performance they ever did. Saluting the public once again, Nodame spotted two eyes looking directly at her, _Chiaki's eyes._

"That's what I wanted to tell you Megumi-chan" whispered Kuroki, seeing his friend anxiousness "I told him that you play with me today, he asked if he could watch and since it's a public representation...Megumi-chan, did you hear."

Nodame felt so confused, because, this was not how she wanted their real meeting, a meeting without any tricks. She thought she would have waited to graduate school or when she would have been famous enough for her piano play. But not at an exam.

She just wanted to go home and be under the warm heat of her kotatsu, right now, she wanted to flee reality.

That's what she did.

* * *

After the representation, she have ran at home without telling to anybody, and since she didn't came out the next 3 days after. Of course, she called school to throw a sickie. Her piano examination was in 5 days. She hoped that until then, she would feel better. Her apartment was a mess. Most of the time, Tanya cleaned her room up. However, Nodame hadn't let her come into the flat. She wasn't in mood to see somebody. She knew all of them were worried. Even Yun Long, in his own way by always rang at the door, claiming that she still hadn't repay him for the roasted nuts. She knew it. But right now, she couldn't.

That's why, at first, when she heard the door rang, she did nothing. She just stayed under the warm table. However, the bell was still rang obstinately. Did Yun Long really needed his two euros. It was after ten complete minutes of Nodame hearing the bell ringing nonstop that she groaned and violently opened the door.

"Yun Long, this is not the moment!"

"Who is Yun Long?"

"Chiaki...Kun?"

Without thinking, she quickly took the doorknob in the hope to slam the door and shut herself in her room. But Chiaki anticipated and block it with his foot and hand, forcing himself to get in.

"T-This is violation of domestic privacy" she exclaimed, stepping back in fear feeling that he was clearly annoyed. He fussed, ready to shout at her when he had walked on viscous green substance. He stopped focusing on Nodame, looking at the flat instead. The last thing she remembered is being throw in the bathroom and hearing the noise of vacuum cleaner.

Nodame came out of the bathroom two hours later, when the noise of the vaccum stopped. She found him in the kitchen part of her room after following a succulent smell. Not knowing how to approach him, she looked around. The mongoose costume which was drying on the washing line show that he cleaned her clothes too. _What a perfect househusband_.

"I've made a ragout with the rest of vegetable I found in the refrigerator" he tried to sound casual however Nodame could see that he was anxious with the situation. Playing along, she leaned over his shoulder. "But Nodame don't had any vegetables in her fridge". He ticked

"It was from mine"

She hummed playfully, trying to ease the mood without success. Both of them have to many things to say to each other, yet she didn't wanted to let the cat out of the bag. However, Nodame knew that he wasn't going to leave without having what he wanted. He was that kind of man, stubborn but passionate. She already had felt it when she have listened his piano. As he already knew that she was the same. So they stayed silent, in their thoughts, wondering how they could address the subject. Stopping the fire, Chiaki were the one who started, muttering.

"Why did you flee that's day?" Nodame blinked, asking to herself what's day he was talking about. The day where she was wearing her costume or the day of the examination. Like if he was reading in her mind, he clarified. "At your representation."

"Ah, that's day" the turned her eyes away, clearly avoiding the conversation. "Well, Nodame tummy felt weird that day and I had forgot to switch off the gas at home. so I had to go home". Not meeting his eyes and playing with her fingers, she lied. Chiaki probably saw through that and it annoyed him much more than if she had told him the truth. Frowning, he pulled her ear, letting go only after made her promise to speak her mind.

"It's because" she touched her ear "I did not wanted you to meet me like that". Hearing him snapping, she explained herself "I wanted you to meet me at my best"

"I saw you in a mongoose costume I don't thi-"

"That's not the same!" she squawked "I was waiting to be a famous pianist to met you, and we could have perform together in your orchestra, but you spoilt it all!" she screamed the last words, tears of frustration building on the edge of her eyes. "You're already so good, I wanted to be your equal before we could see each other" Still rambling about her frustration, she didn't notice when Chiaki hand raise to go on her cheek, finger wiping her tear, he mumbled "You're not fair Nodame" and then, he stayed silent until she calmed herself.

Looking back at the pot, Chiaki tried to ease the mood with a "We should eat, it's gonna be cold" that made its effect since the sad face melted into in a big smile. She placed herself under the kotatsu and patted the place next to her to Chiaki. He blinked, not sure of what to do. After debating with himself, he took sat, next to her. "Chiaki-kun, you look like a lost puppy with that face". He mumbled a 'who's a puppy' before explaining "I've never been under a kotatsu before".

"Mukyah, how is that possible, you're Japanese right?" she exclaimed, only to laugh at his red face.

They eaten the ragout, Nodame cried at the succulent taste, her 'the best I've ate in years!' made him smile smugly. The mood was better, they spoke. He talked of his childhood, that he always traveled Europe. He was one of many Maestro Vierra student, however last year he lost Platini concours, so he decided to stay in France to gain experience in conducting orchestra. The Roux-Marlet was in hard paces and they accepted to take Chiaki who was a low cast conductor. It was hard and Chiaki felt useless, he even thought of stopping music and take a job at his uncle company. It was at this period that Nodame had began to recording for him her piano. It made him find will to love music again.

"So next year, I'll try another concours, I think this time I can do it..." he take a sip of water. Promising next time he'll bring a bottle of Bordeaux. Nodame smiled at him sweetly "Then, I'll be there to encourage you, _Shinichi-kun_ ".

Blushing, he nodded, trying to suppress his smile by hearing this. _How shy._

She served herself ragout again, feasting on it. "You know, your music too saved me" she took a bite "At the beginning of the year, I've felt like I couldn't do piano anymore. In comparison to the other students of the Conservatory, I had the impression to be left behind, they were so good and I couldn't even read music sheet." She took another bite "But then, I heard your beautiful piano and, I remembered why I loved music so much. I couldn't help but fall for you" she looked at him casually, as if she didn't just declared herself.

Astonished and heart pounding in his chest, he lean toward her and kissed her cheek, making her heart skip a beat and made her forgot how to breath. Their noses touched as she turned her head toward him, her eyes trapped in his. Breaths against each other. His hand found the way toward her's, caressing it. She closed her eyelids as he kissed her forehead and whispered.

"Hey, can you play for me?"

She smiled teasingly "Only if you kiss me right."

* * *

Translate note:

The word Bois in french it's mean little forest, the _Bois of Boulogne_ is the most famous exemple.

* * *

 **GOSH I CANT BELIEVE I DID IT! I HAVENT WRITTEN FANFICTION IN YEARS AND IT'S MY FIRST TIME IN ENGLISH?! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE FOR NODAME CANTABILE, I MEAN, IT'S SO GOOD? THIS FANDOM NEED MORE CONTENTS! I HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS! I THINK OF WRITING THE POINT OF VIEW OF CHIAKI. I'M NOT OVER IT!**

 **I'M SORRY OF THE OOCNESS OR THE POSSIBLE GRAMMATICAL MISTAKE, DONT HESITATE AND TELL ME IF SOMETHING SOUND WRONG!**

 **BYYYE BYYYEEE !**


End file.
